


Video games

by A5h3rrrr



Category: My Hero Academia, kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, KiriBaku Week 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shipping, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A5h3rrrr/pseuds/A5h3rrrr
Summary: After a Long day everything at the dorms is finally quieting down. Except kirishima and bakugo





	Video games

Class as usual was dragging on, you can only see so much hero stuff without rolling your eyes and wishing you were out there instead of here. It’s not all bad though, especially since we all moved onto campus. Studying is easier, it’s all laughs all the time and we’re all definitely getting closer. Sometimes my mind wanders in class all the way from proper form from a high jump to if bakugo will come hangout in my room again tonight, we play video games, he yells when I win, and then, we just chill. Everything is wonderful except I feel like there’s something I want to say to him, exactly what that would be eludes me still but it always seems like it’s on the tip of my tongue.

Finally the day is done homework is finished and we’re back at the dorms, Midoriya said something about a study session Momo was leading but you already know kaminari, Mina and I were in my room playing video games, having the newest system is really worth it. “MINA YOUR CHEATING” kaminari says “no your just REALLY bad Denki” Mina responds, “HEY, we should play that new game you just got, how did you get it so early again?” Mina really thinks I’m going to just confess some crazy story of how I snuck into a game lab and stole it if she questions me enough but honestly “like I’ve said a billion times, I thought I heard something drop outside my room and when I went to see nobody was there and the game was on the ground” I really just guess luck was on my side and not someone else’s. “Whatever let’s play” Mina says wide eyed, she really gets crazy after a full day like she’s running off a gallon of soda and some candy. BANG BANG BANG “open up shitty hair” I really didn’t think bakugo would show up tonight considering how early he likes to go to sleep, or just be alone, but the way he called me right now seemed different, like he was trying to be nonchalant. When I open the door he has something in his hand, a little white paper bag. I’m really curious as to what’s in the bag but my focus gets drawn right back to bakugo yelling for everyone to get out, “we can all just hangout for a bit? I have this new game.” Bakugo turns around with squinted eyes and says “a game you got 2 months early, how the fuck do think that happened. For all of half a second his face shows something like he said the wrong thing but his usual prideful glare returned and snapped back to face the others. “Yeah yeah yeah fine we’ll leave.” Denki rolls his eyes which much take a lot of confidence considering how easily bakugo gets set off but they get up and leave, “bye guys I guess I’ll just see you tomorrow” Denki waves and Mina too but when she turns to me she has a smug look on her face, like she can see the future and something ironic happens. Bakugo shuts the door behind them and just looks at me, the the game system, he closes his eyes and does that cute little smirk when you can tell he’s pleased. “So what’s up bakugo? It’s almost 11, don’t you like to sleep early?” “I was out, with my parents shitty hair don’t get jealous” eyes still closed, “IM NOT JEALOUS, just s little curious.” Speaking louder must of took the image his minds eyes was creating, he takes the bag and looks inside, “if you don’t like shrimp and pasta your not manly at all” is all he says, “bakugo, what are yo-“ “WHYD YOU THROW IT AT ME?” “Just eat it shitty hair” i open the bag and the meal inside looks amazing, a cute little dish of pasta with plastic wrap keeping it fresh and a small container of shrimp. Did bakugo really just make everyone leave my room so he could give me food? But honestly what is all of this about the causal name calling, antsy looks, and now something delicious? It’s confusing at the best least considering who bakugo is, most of his “nice” gestures involve yelling or lending a hand after he grounds me in a sparring session, come to think of it “bakugo did you make this yourself?” “What of it?” “So you did! I never knew you were into cooking since at campsite you were cooking like your were mad at the food” “WHY DOES THAT MATTER JUST EAT THE DAMN FOOD” I grinned ear to ear and opened both packages and can only stare at it while my nose takes in every delicious smell, it must of taken him a long time to get the shrimp golden brown and the seasoning on the pasta was perfect not to much but plenty for my mouth to salivate at the thought of it being there, im struck by a second object and brought back to reality, a plastic fork. “Wow bakugo you really thought this through. The first bite is heaven but I know he doesn’t want to hear it so I go with a joke instead, “no bread to go with it tho?” I get the exact reaction I was looking for and after a few angry grunts bakugo finally decides to sit. He’s watching me so I offer to share with him since he is the cook, “of I brought you something it’s for you” “fine by me this is delicious bakugo” my mouth is full of food but I still ask “so what did you wanna do since you made everyone leave” “it’s your room dumbass what do you want to do” “I wanna finish this amazing meal first, but we can play that new game. I’m still shocked I just found it” bakugo scoffs “finish your food shitty hair” that won’t be a problem I think decided against talking with a full mouth again. I finish the bowl and look at him “I guess your just good at everything bakugo” “yeah I am and I can beat your ass at that game too” there’s a lot of difference between me and bakugo but one of the similarities is we can never turn down a challenge. “Your on”

After countless rounds my wins are at 3 and bakugo has a whopping 11 “how did you get so good bakugo?” I look at him expecting some smartass reply but instead he looks conflicted he finally replies with “my dad is a video game developer” “well still wouldn’t that make him good?” “Tch, shut up shitty hair” after a few more matches I finally put two and two together, “BAKUGO DID YOUR DAD HELP MAKE THIS GAME?” “Yes” “did you get a copy and drop it in front of my door?” He doesn’t reply but I already know the answer, why would he do something like that for me? I mean he had to know I wanted it cause I was always talking about being hyped for it but why would he just give me the game without saying anything? Now the food, and the attitude change? It’s all very confusing, but to make it even more confusing there’s a feeling in my stomach, like a small fire or the how it feels on your first day of school. Me and bakugo are already handsy, I’m always leaning on him or giving him a pat on the back he returns with a punch, I mean hell after we rescued him he held my hand. I skipped about 10 steps ahead of our normal contact and grabbed him from behind where he was on the bed and hugged him, my head next to his shoulder, damn his hair smells good. I already activated my quirk foreseeing an explosion but it doesn’t come, instead he’s still just taking in the gesture. We probably stayed like that for a whole minute then I move away. “Sorry bakugo I was just so happy, you did such nice things for me” “shut up shitty hair” he grumbles something incoherent so I ask him what he said, he seems frustrated it’s odd, it takes him a second but he finally manages to get it out “do it again” it took me a second to understand and even longer to realize how serious he was considering he didn’t curse. “What hug you? Your hair smells really nice by the way” “stop talking you’ll ruin it.” “Ruin what?” “My mood” instead of waiting for me he turns to me and tackles me so he’s on top of me with arms wrapped around me and head in my chest. I’m completely shocked, for one bakugo is never emotionally or needy, second even if I’ve caught him starting at me in his hero costume he always assumed it was because he wanted to say it looked more inappropriate than any midnight outfit i never assumed it was because he wanted to hold me, I didn’t even think bakugo was gay but this definitely brought that subject up for questioning. I didn’t move at all I just let bakugo lay on top of me, his arms, perfectly toned from all his training, locked in an almost death grip around me. We stayed silent for a while then i decided to take it further. I put my hand in his hair. Just brushing through it, I felt bakugo snuggle even closer at the added touch. “For someone with such a cold attitude your oddly warm.” Bakugo lifted his face up finally and I was expecting the venom in his voice to return but it hadn’t, “you smell nice to kirishima.” Okay SERIOUSLY what happened to good old cranky pants bakugo, “who are you and what have you done to bakugo” “shitty hair you’d know if it wasn’t me, even if you are dumb.” We’ll He had me there, I’m pretty sure I knew almost everything about him , I guess except the fact that he was an amazing cook and very good at cuddling. He was still looking at me when very suddenly the face that was staring at me leaned forward eyes closed and put his lips onto mine, it wasn’t very long and that’s probably due to how much courage it took to even move closer to me but the kiss must have pulled the words I couldn’t put together and found their way out through bakugo. “I want you” bakugo voice sounded like a dog panted them out, almost whining. His torso was already on me as well as his hands so it didn’t take much effort to grab his leg and pull him all the way on top of me. Bakugo bent down towards my neck, I could feel his breath on my ear when he finally spoke again, “when you hugged me I finally realized it shitty hair, it’s you. I don’t care about a single person in UA but you still got through to me and I need to repay you.” At this point bakugo had took his hands from my back and slid one under my shirt and the other was holding the back of my head steady, I wasn’t even sure how to react I mean was this real? Am I dreaming? No I couldn’t be my dreams of bakugo never get this far and I’m always stuck next to him in class wondering what would of happened if I stayed asleep. A wet tongue gently licks my lips and I notice my hand is still in his hair, I push his head a little closer and his tongue finds it’s way inside my mouth. Still once again am I dreaming, I’m kissing Katsuki Bakugou. This is way better than any dream. We’re full on making out now and bakugo is surrendering himself to where I pull his head, every round of kissing ends with bakugo biting my lip and starts another whole wave of it. Bakugo being this gentle and submissive is something nobody will ever be able to see and if his comfortable enough to do it around me then he deserves something in return. I grab his chin and pull his face back a few inches, maybe a little to hard but I see something in his eyes explode with lust just like his quirk. “Your very good at this Katsuki, and I never expected it to happen to me.” “Who else shitty hair.” I grab his ass with my free hand and his body arches closer to mine, “damn Katsuki your dick is hard as fuck, when did you steal my quirk.” “The minute you hugged me dumbass, you started this.” I took his pants and slid them down until I was sure he was exposed and stuck my finger in my mouth, all the kissing has my mouth salivating excessively so I use it to my advantage and pull his face back towards mine. “I wanna finger you” “I’d be mad if you didn’t” I start teasing him and he grabs my face with both hands and starts kissing me again while consistently moving his ass closer to my finger like he was trying to ride me. The movement happening feels amazing and I know he’s enjoying feeling my hard dick in my pants. We continue for what feels like forever and eventually my whole finger is inside him, he’s still riding it and I can feel his hands tremble around my face periodically. He sit up and grabs both of my hands the one in his hair and the one inside of him. “Now it’s your turn shirt hair” bakugo takes my shirt off and does the same to himself, he presses himself into my body and I can feel the outline of his muscular build, something I’ve only dreamed of. One last kiss before he slides down and grabs my dick, and I thought it couldn’t get any better. He’s playing with it inside my pants and he leans face down ass in the air and starts kissing my groin, I’m the one trembling now, that’s always been such a sensitive area and he can tell, he’s pleased like he just won a game, But there’s another round in this game. He takes my pants and starts sliding them down all while still kissing and he slowly starts jerking me off. The kisses stop and a wet mouth is working my dick, and he’s not starting slow either. My entire dick is down his throat and I’m just laying back on the bed, this is very impressive bakugo is really good at everything. My eyes are closed and my hand clutching his hair but then it stops. I look at him and seeing his mouth dripping and my dick covering half of his face is better than anything, “are you gunna fuck my throat or not virgin.” “Heyyy I’m not a virgin.” “I couldn’t tell considering how soft your being.” I’ve never had someone give head this well not to mention swallow my whole dick so I do exactly as he asked. Hand in his hair I raise his head and push it back down on my dick, I feels amazing but it’s not enough, i arch my back a little and stick it further down, “damn Bakugo your amazing.” I knew he couldn’t answer, I keep going and going until bakugo has to come up for air, I look down at him and see him panting with his mouth dripping spit and I slap my dick on his face, he loves it, eyes closed tongue out begging for more. I pull him back on top of me and take his pants off while I kiss his neck and then we flip. “Oh look shitty hairs on top now what’ll happen.” I give him that smug little smile he always gives and pull his legs up into the air. I kiss the length of his body and lick the spot right below the head of his dick to tease him. I stick a finger in his ass to get him ready and I go down. Bakugos whole body is squirming and I grab his legs to steady him, I keep flicking my tongue on the spot that seems like it’s doing the most cause right now Katsuki Bakugou is mine and I want him to know it’s me making him feel this. “FUCK” bakugo says with so much fire in his voice endeavors flames are a small campfire in comparison. I hope i didn’t make him cum yet cause I’m not finished. Both of his hands are in the air and he’s raising his ass closer to my face in submission. “Fuck me kirishima, do it right now.” I dont even hesitate I rest his legs on mine and look for the spot and play with his nipple, it’s not hard to find considering how wet he is. I thrust forward and pure ecstasy floods his face. Holy shit this is amazing, I lift his legs and lean into him so I can hear his loud panting in my ears, I start licking his neck then sucking while I’m pounding him and the, he chokes out “I want you to leave marks shitty hair, make me yours.” A whole new feeling floods my body and my mission is to make bakugo crave my touch, my dick, Me. I start whispering in his ear and slow down a little but my strokes are deeper so I can make him feel it deeper than anything he’s ever felt. It’s working too, his nails are digging into my back and it makes it so much more intimate, you have your marks now I have mine. His legs as well as his arms are completely wrapped around me trying to pull me closer after every stroke, his mouth wide open at the sound of my voice and at what he’s feeling below. He’s so wet it feels like an ocean and it’s turning me on even more. I bite his neck, hard, and hear him wince, begging for more he grabs my hair and pushes me into him more. I speed up a little now and his legs start trembling again I grab his hair and pull his head back and lick the base of his neck “keep going shitty hair” “you say that but your holding most of it” he smirks and I go harder than before and he grabs me Even tighter. We keep going and I can tell he wants more. I’m so close to him I can feel his heart racing, then I notice something between us is wet I lean up for just a second and he pulls me right back down, so I settle for whisper in his ear and I know he won’t object to that, “bakugo did you come already?” He licks my ear and whispers back, “three times but who’s keeping track” “damn I don’t want to overuse you” “dont stop  
Even if I say to, I told you I needed to repay you.” I got exactly what I wanted bakugo wants this, no he needs this and who am I to deny him. I start pounding again with new passion and he pulls me closer into him. His ass is like a furnace and I’m getting close. He grabs my hair harder, he can probably feel my dick pulsating inside him “you better cum inside me” and that’s it. My teeth find his skin and I release everything inside of him, every interaction, every battle has led to this and it’s paradise. Me and bakugo a sweaty tangled mess in my bed is all I ever wanted and it happened here and now. I can’t move and bakugo doesn’t care, he’s running his fingers on my face, through my hair and on my back. I finally get enough strength to lean up and look at him, he smiles and kisses me again. I can tell this isn’t just a one time thing and that’s all I’ve wanted and more. “Don’t go getting all emotional on me now shitty hair.” “Katsuki I couldn’t hide anything from you at this point if I wanted to, what time is it even?” “Well your clock says 2am” “fuck really? We’re been doing this since midnight?” “Time flies when your having fun.” I laugh “so you had fun?” “What the fuck do you mean shitty hair you made me cum 4 times. You were really into it.” I slide off of him and lay down next to him, “ ughhhh we really have class at 7, I’m going to be exhausted.” “Well at least you won’t have to pretend there isn’t a few hickeys and an obviously pointy teeth bite mark on your neck.” Bakugo snaps back “Aw geez you really let me go all out.” “And I loved it dumbass.” “Well I guess I should be getting back to my room if I want to wake up early enough to shower” bakugo get up and I get a good look at his bare ass, it’s perfect. I probably shouldn’t have said it but I was in a trance. “Bakugo wait, stay.” He looks at me same smirk on his face and walks towards the door. Fuck I shouldn’t of said that. Bakugo turns off the light and gets back into bed with me. Now I felt dumb i should have known he would of stayed. He gets close to me “put your arm around me dumbass.” “Okay fine, goodnight bakugo.” “Night.” The words slip out with out meaning to “Katsuki, I love you.” Shit he’s gunna leave, why am I so stupid. “Tch, Love you shitty hair.” And we fall asleep like that. I wake up in the morning from a text from Mina that says “sooooooo how was it?”


End file.
